


lead me to the truth

by truth_seeker_1789



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angel Michael (Supernatural), Archangel Michael (Supernatural), Blasphemy, Established Relationship, Falling Angels (Supernatural), Falling In Love, Gen, Good Person Michael (Supernatural), Introspection, Michael-centric, POV Michael, Platonic Relationships, Reader-Insert, This has romantic undertones on Michael's end, doesn't really confirm if the Reader feels the same though, eventually anyway, platonic or romantic, soooo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:20:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21868909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/truth_seeker_1789/pseuds/truth_seeker_1789
Summary: michael has always been the dutiful son, the most pious.but working so closely with you has filled him with doubts towards his loyalty.
Relationships: Michael (Supernatural) & Reader, Michael (Supernatural) & You, Michael (Supernatural)/You, Michael (supernatural)/reader
Kudos: 33





	lead me to the truth

*

He was unsure how this had happened.

Angels, particularly the Archangels, were never meant to experience such vulnerability, such fragility, such-

He could not hope to look at his kin.

He could not hope to look at his Father.

This was the ultimate betrayal, a blasphemy of which he- Commander of the Host of all Angels!- should not be partaking.

And yet-

To counteract the conflicting virtues coursing through his Grace, he would frequently try to find ways to agitate you, both feigning arrogance and brandishing his supremacy in the desolate hope that, should he successfully get you to abandon your crusade-

Perhaps then he would know peace.

Yet for reasons beyond even his comprehension, he could not restrain his rage when your eyes would be drawn elsewhere, could not contain the flaming fury filling his essence. He could not prevent himself from spewing scathing cynicism when you would coat your reports with disgust, contempt colouring your aura in fearsome scarlets and cynical blacks.

He ached for you, fire smouldering to ash whenever you would finally concede to you own hurt, cursing he and his kin with every colourful slander at your command.

As penitence, he would oft find himself seeking out your dreams, whispering hope and light into what had once been darkness, shielding you from the monsters that continued to haunt you. There were several evenings when such gestures of piety were insufficient, wings carrying him to your side to guard you until the dawn's first light.

When his attention should have been dedicated to higher duties, he could not prevent himself from listening to your songs, hymns to the earth and sky and sea and spirit a soothing balm to his increasingly restive Grace.

After several months of acquaintanceship- scarcely a breath in his Infinity- he came to accept the truth, shrouding his treachery for as long as he could.

For this, he would Fall, he had no doubt.

While Heaven may no longer hold his fealty, so long as he remained a citizen, he would respect its authority.

He held no regrets, accepting the freedom of knowing his devotion solely belonged to you, his psalms and alleluias praising only your name.

It would not be long before his wings would be ripped away, before golden ichor ran red, before the ceaselessness of his Grace would burn away into a mere smattering of stardust, mortality his final calamity.

The eventuality was somehow tolerable while in your presence, even in those nights when you would rage against his resolve towards divinity, even in those nights when his fury would blaze across the mountains, leaving nothing but ash in his wake.

Yet, somehow, when he would come home to you, casting aside his pride to plead for your forgiveness, to pray for your patience-

You were magnanimous in your mercies, humble in your assertions that you also shared the burden of sin, offering your own apologies in a jumbled cascade of benevolence and repentance.

He had fallen, thoroughly, wholeheartedly.

His faith was at your feet, your pursuits for Truth and Justice and Paradise the core of his new doctrine.

And so long as you would allow him, he would glorify your name until the very ends of Time itself.

*

**Author's Note:**

> The last of the Archangels for my song sprint challenge, this one to White Blank Page by Mumford & Sons.
> 
> I used to associate this song so strongly with my ex; thank the gods that is no longer the case.
> 
> As an aside, I like to think that falling for a human isn't necessarily a crime in this 'verse, but Michael doesn't necessarily know that. He so stringently upheld the rules that I doubt he truly ever considered that there are those little grey areas that one could safely operate in. Gonna pretend that Raphael is the one to teach him that later on, but I'm too lazy to write it.
> 
> I didn't have a particular Vessel in mind while writing this- I think Raphael and Gabe are the only two I generally have an image for- so please feel free to picture whomever you like, whether Matt Cohen or Jake Abel or- in the case of one fic I read- Chris Evans(?)
> 
> As always, I thank you for reading, and hopefully will have one of two potential Chuck fics posted by the end of tomorow.
> 
> Thank you, once again.
> 
> Comments are love. Comments are life.


End file.
